


A Wandering Soul

by IzzyFizzy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Jedi and a Mandalorian, Lightsaber, Skywalker, Take the kid away and he'll kill you, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyFizzy/pseuds/IzzyFizzy
Summary: As a normal day bloomed over Luke Skywalker, everything was going peaceful as always until he encountered a small child who called out to him in his thoughts by using the force. He thought it wasn't real at first since their aren't any Jedi or force sensitive users around, but as he get's called for help again, he couldn't ignore it. Now that he saved him, bounty hunters are after the child. Luke hold's ground long enough, hoping that all won't go down into flames. Luckily, a ray of hope shines down on them both, pushing back the threat away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Wandering Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, hope you enjoy this story I've been working on. Still got many more to complete after this, but managed to finally finish this one. Stay safe, be careful, and have a happy reading ya'll!

Inside the Cantina on Mos Eisley was the smell of heavy alcohol, the cheering and losses of Sabacc players losing their credits, and the many others who were talking amongst themselves about the news and drama that goes on in the galaxies and giving their opinion on it afterwards. That was the whole purpose of going to bars like these. Yet, out of the entire group who wasn't associated with any of these activities, was a brown cloaked man who was sitting in one of the empty booths in the far right corner and enjoying a fresh brew of Ale. He was taking a few sips at a time while writing down some notes in a journal before taking a small gander at the people surrounding him, even letting out a short smile afterwards.They were all enjoying themselves since the Galactic Empire had been defeated years before. Of course, every single planet wasn't going to stay good for long. He could imagine people disrupting the peace, perhaps remnants of the Empire still walk among them but lurk in the shadows, and whatever else the negativity could be throwing at a good thing. Sometimes he would aid in help, other times would be a short or long stroll through the town which he would then encounter someone needing some assistance. So far, none of that occurred for a while. Which he should probably take that stroll right about now. Before heading out, the cloaked man gave some credits to the Ithorian bartender who was even serving a few other species and adds that the 'Ale was indeed prepared perfectly.' He exited out of the bar, took one breath of the desert air and exhaled out. He had always gotten used to the town and it's people, even recognizing the same faces everyday and the same places all the time. In all honesty, it never got tiring to see. The man started to walk through the streets, watching people selling merchandise and exotic fruits from other planets to gain a bit of credits and even shady people in an alleyway trading something they may have stolen or gotten it from somewhere. As long as there's no trouble, then it's alright. What he did notice out of the blue was a couple of children pretending to be a Jedi while fighting the opposite team, the Siths. They used some wooden sticks to represent the lightsaber and some kitchen wares to represent the armor and began waving them around and attempting to hit each other. Though it ended abruptly sooner with one of them accidentally whacking the other beside the face, giving the child a painful red mark on the boy's cheek, "Well..." he sighs, "that must've been unpleasant." The cloaked figure just resumed walking, hearing the screams and cries explode behind him. He walked a couple more blocks ahead, wondering what other surprises would be brought upon him.

After turning to a corner, a path that led outside of the town was the vast sea of the sand and in the distance was a couple of Massiff dogs circling around something, "Dog's and their prey. Guess they found something to eat..." he shrugged and just kept on walking in another direction, not wanting to be their next meal on the menu. Suddenly, a wave of energy surges in his mind, hitting him out of nowhere. There were echoes of small whimpering and crying, almost like a plea for help. The man didn't know where those sounds came from since his eyes darted around and did not notice a single person or species looking like they were in trouble. Just then, the sounds stopped. He wasn't sure who that was, but he thought it was his mind playing tricks, so he moved them aside and resumed walking. After passing by two shops, the echoes of those cries came back again, increasing more and more until he realized that it was someone or something calling out to him for help. He decided to return to where the dogs were and saw the pack starting to attack their prey, trying to bite and paw at it. Whatever it was, the same cries can be heard again from in the middle of the ambush. The man shook his head and quickly ran across the sand. He saw an opening in between two of the Massiff's and slid right through, managing to kick one of them in the face and then throwing himself over their prey for protection. The creatures were taken aback by the unexpected appearance but it wasn't an issue for them. More people means more food for the hounds. The dogs started circling around the two. Snarling and baring their fangs to show intimidation. He chuckles before rising up to look at each of them in the eyes, "You all are pretty hungry, huh? Well...you may have to look elsewhere because we're certainly not on your plates tonight." They circled around for a couple more seconds until the pack lunged towards him. Then, a surrounding force of energy pushes the dogs, sending them into the air until they all land on their backs or heads first into the sand. They yelped and whined and decided to retreat into the sand dunes, looking to find food somewhere else on Tatooine. The man huffs in annoyance and looks down at what he was protecting but it ended up being some kitchenware to cook soups and meats with instead, "Are you serious? That's what this whole fuss was about????? Ugh...great!" he kicked the sand, irritated the result wasn't what he expected it to be, "But Oddly enough!!!! I used to have the same pan. Huh....weird. Well if the crying wasn't here.....then where was it fro-"

Crying was heard once more, much louder and very close. The noise was coming underneath the pot, so he lifted it slowly until it revealed a small green child with large ears and wide puffy eyes that were staring back at him, "W-woah!!!" he jumped back as the creature took him by surprise, "You....you almost look like my old....mentor. Same kind....but, you're-" Then a force energy slips inside him, feeling and also understanding the child's emotions wavering in his thoughts, "You're one with the force. That's very interesting." He picked him up and placed him in his arms, swaying him side to side, "Hmm...where did you come from? Any parents or relatives? Friends? Wonder if anyone is looking for you." Suddenly he hears a small rumbling noise from within the child. He looks at him and lets out a small sigh, "Right. Questions later, food comes first. Well, let's go find something for you to munch on." He placed his hood back on and holds the child close and returned to the village to find a restaurant or booth. Luckily there was one close by that he knew with a wide variety to choose from and the chief knew the cloaked man as well to know the dish he would already choose every time. He approaches the place, sitting down on a stool and placing the child on the counter before proceeding to knock on it, "Hope I'm not interrupting any orders?" The owner turned around, revealing to be an orange colored Rodian while mashing some vegetables in a small plastic bowl, "Not at all, friend. Always got the time for you. Want the usual?" He shook his head, "No today unfortunately. But my little friend here who I just met a minute ago would definitely like one of your famous noodle soups!"

"Oh! Hahahaha, he's a cute one, isn't he? Didn't take you for the child caring type?"

"Ah well...." he looks at him while the child looks back him with a smile, "I guess that all changed til today I guess."

The owner smiled and gently patted the little ones head, letting out another 'Awe.' He told the man it'll be coming right up so he goes to the back and starts making his order. Right in the middle of making it, he brought some water for him and juice the the kid, which he instantly drank due to the sweet taste. The Rodian returns back and resumes making the soup. The man took a sip of his water and sets it down. He wanted to go check around and ask if anyone had lost a kid, but seeing as he didn't want to leave him there, it'd be best for him to stay until the kid was done eating.

"So...you're able to use the force?" He asked him, "That's how you were able to call me. Heh, thought I was losing my mind. Never met encountered another one like yourself in a long while." 

As the child was about to explain to him and what had occurred, the Rodin comes with a bowl of fresh brewing noodle soup, "Here you go!" 

He hands him a small bowl of warm soup with a small fork to wind up the noodles on. He peered over it and started spinning the veggies around, swirling and swirling like a milky way in the middle of an endless space. It looked delicious and tasty. Two parts that captivated that small green child as the man started noticing a bit of drool pouring out. The owner laughs as he picked up one of the utensils and started cleaning it, "Enjoy little one. Soup is all yours."

He tilted his head and looks down, digging the fork into the watery soup before spinning it a bit to get the noodles. As he was doing just that, the cloaked man sensed another force energy. Only this time, there was no crying. It was a sort of sensation coming from the Rodian. Though the sensation was bad. The kid was about to slurp up the noodles, but luckily he pulled the spoon and bowl away just in the nick of time. The owner jumped in surprise but was also left feeling shocked, "Woah what the hell! Why did you do that!"

"I should be asking you the same question. Why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why would you put a sleeping potent in the soup!"

He looks down and proceeded to laugh it off like he told some poor joke, "Oh man. Wow, I should've offered you that drink to knock you out as well. But, a Jedi like yourself, you know how to detect things way to easily." 

"But...of all those times. You were a good friend! How could you? 

"Heh. It's all part of the job. Playing pretend until an opportunity" he points to the kid, "Had arrived. Little one right there has a huge bounty on him by the Imperials. They want him bad, but your the only thing that's getting in our way from turning him in..."

He whistled and the rest of his companions took off their fake disguises that made them blend into the crowd all began to circle around him with their weapons raised and their stun baton crackling with electricity. 'Bounty Hunters...' he said within his thoughts, letting out small groan of annoyance, 'I should've sensed it.'

"Hand over the kid" said the Rodian before taking the apron off and pulling out a blaster rifle from underneath the kitchen counter, "Do it and I won't have to hurt you, Luke." 

Luke sighed. He took off his brown robe and set the child down on it as well. He looked down at him with a smile, "Now you know my true identity" he quickly raised his arm in the air as a metal hilt came out from his sleeve, flying into the air and catching it with his robotic arm, "And I guess I know yours. A little. The moment I felt your emotions. The fear coursing through your veins. You're just like me" he positioned himself in an attack stance and turned on his blue lightsaber, "A young one who follows a path. Who may become a Jedi. But perhaps something else. Who knows. Well, let this be a little lesson." Two of the bounty hunters with the batons strike first, beginning to jab right at Luke's rib. He dodged both of them swiftly, slicing the two the two in half. The others were beginning to shoot, but he deflected them back with the saber. The Rodian kept calling for more reinforcements as bounty hunters kept on blasting, "There's too many. I gotta take them outside the city or else they'll destroy everything." Luke picked up the kid and his robe and looked at his friend turned enemy who was grinning. He smiled, which confused him for a minute before he used the force and flung him at the group, knocking a couple down and manages to jump over the counter, head towards the back of the food stand.

"Boss, you alright!" 

"Yes I'm fine!!! Get the damn kid now!!!!!" A couple of them went to the back too, but saw that Luke was no where to be found. One of them saw a trail of dust heading leading away from the town and heading into the dessert, "C'mon everyone. On your speeders. We got a Jedi to chase down!!!" They all mounted their bikes and immediately took off. Meanwhile with Luke, his eyes looked behind him to make sure they weren't being followed, "Heh. Guess we lost them, huh little one. Don't worry, I have a place here for us to hide and once they're gone. I'll give you a proper meal, how does that sou-" 

Suddenly, the sound of a blaster shot ricochet's off the back of the bike and hitting another direction. He looked back again and cursed under his breath, "Damn it. For a bunch, they sure are quick..." 

The bikes from behind gain on them, racing towards Luke to try and snatch the child away. Though luckily in the Jedi's situation, he was driving through the mountains, where surly there are certain types of people who don't want them in their area. As he drives left and right and moving quickly to avoid all blaster shots, he enters into the open and stops for a second. The baby looked at him, wondering why he had his hands covering his mouth. He then yells, "HEY!!!! HEEEEEEEEY WAKE UP!!!!! I'M IN YOUR SPOT!!!!!!" After those out bursts, the sound of roaring cries and screams echo around them, implying that it was time to get out of there. Luke quickly fled just time while the Bounty Hunters had arrived until they were being shot at and attacked by Massiff's stabbing their fangs deep into their flesh, trying to rip out their limbs. The others that followed behind them decided to pass and avoid the chaos. Luke was ahead, putting it on full throttle until a small bomb came into contact inches away in front of them, causing a large explosion and knocking the two off of the bike. Luke quickly held the child close and ends up crashing into the sandy floor, rolling and rolling until he stops. The remaining Bounty Hunters stop their bikes and get off, even laughing that they managed to knock off the Jedi off the speeder. 

"Finally. No more running away, Skywalker. It's about time you handed us the kid." He approaches the man, all covered with his brown cloak over him. As he kneeled down to retrieve the kid, a lightsaber suddenly impaled straight into his chest. The others quickly brought their weapons up as the body slowly raised up, with a single glare of an eye stare at leader's right hand man. Luke pushed the body away and raised his saber, while holding the kid to the side, "You caught me. But no matter how much you try, you're not getting him." 

The right hand man shrugged the fear away with a small chuckle, "Alright. We'll see about that." He nods and sends in five bounty hunters with stun and metal batons. Each one started to attack, swinging and jabbing at the Jedi before dodging and kicking one of their weapons away and slashing him. One of them manages to hit his leg, making him kneel before another one was about to swing right towards his face. Luke leans all the way back, avoiding it and accidentally hitting one of their partners in the stomach. He stood up quickly and threw the kid and saber into the air before using his force powers to grab ahold of the stun baton with his robotic hand and swinging the hunter on the other end and making him collied with his partners, knocking them on the floor. He grabs the kid and saber before flipping the baton to the tip of the stun and stabbing it deep on the hunter piled on top of the rest as it sends an intense electrical shock into their flesh, burning each of their insides. 

"You bastard!!!!! guns up, I wan't this Jedi dead" 

"But the boss says-"

"I don't care what the boss says. Fuck him and the child. I want them both dead...NOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!" 

Without hesitation, they all raised their blaster rifles and pointing them all at Luke and child. He sighs and raised the blue saber in front of him, coming up with an idea that prepared him to deflect as much of the bullets until they hopefully manage to hit the side of the mountain to create a rockslide. He wasn't sure if they would work, but it was now or never. As each of them were about to press their triggers, unexpected bullets come raining down from the sky and shooting every single hunter down, including their speeders. A large vessel lowers itself, continuing to clear out any of the remaining hunters until only three came out alive and decided to retreat back to the village. After they left, the ship descended onto the floor. Amounts of smoke from the sand surrounded it, covering Luke and the child's vision to see. The sound of a door opened and Luke held his lightsaber up incase if whoever approached them, he'll be ready to attack first. They appeared slowly out of the smoke to reveal a Mandalorian with his hands raised halfway. Luke lets out a small gasp. A small memory occurred of a time he had to face a them. Almost killed him and the rest of his friends. Though the armor he had on was different, he still wasn't about to let his guard down. 

"Hey hey hey....I'm not here to fight...."Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure. All you hunters just want to kill the remaining Jedi. Even taking little one here. Like hell I'm handing him over." 

"That's not my intention" he steps a little closer but Luke moved back, "Trust me, If I had the opportunity to kill you...I would've shot you with my ship in an instant." As Luke was about to take another step back, one final force energy flowed through him. The child was sending him strong waves of energy that took the form of multiple images of the him protecting the child in past events as he was shooting down other bounty hunters, killing storm troopers, beasts, even showing using the force on certain occasion which really impressed him before saying three words that made Luke change his mind in an instant on the way that he views the hunter, 'He's...my father.'

Luke looked at the child and the child did the same, sending the man a smile. Luke smiled as well and retracted the blue lightsaber. He walked towards the Mandalorian and gave the child back to him, "Sorry. It's just...it's hard to trust Mandalorians. Dealt with one before and I sure as hell didn't want to deal with another one. Till little one here...made me see a different side of you. He's strong one. Does have a lot of fear kept inside of him, but it's part of life's challenges. But since your here with him....I think it'll change." 

"Of course. But..." he sighs but has a little bit of a hard time telling him the next part, "Since your a Jedi. I was hoping that you would take him and train him under your care."

Luke looked at him with a weary smile, "Sorry, but...I'm not training anyone right now."

"But...he wields-"

"The Force? Of course he does. He's a strong one for sure" he rubs his head as the child closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle warmth from under the Jedi's palm, "But as I said, I can't train him. I think little one here has been taught a lot already. Not the ways of the Jedi, but from your knowledge." 

"But the Imperials are after him. Wanting to do experiments!" he shakes his head, "he's not safe out there. He's not.....safe anywhere."

"He won't be safe here either. Listen....you have to make sure that they won't get him. Your practically his guardian" he points to him then to the child, "A strong bond flows between you two. A sort of powerful strand that's bound to your wrists. No matter where you leave little one there...that strand will never be cut apart. It'll stay like that forever. He'll grow. He'll learn in due time..." He smiled at the green child before hopping onto one of the speeder bikes that survived the bullet storm, "There is one place where he can decide which path he wants to take. Go to the planet Tython. You'll find an ancient ruins of a temple with a strong connection to the force. Place little one on top of the seeing stone that's up on the mountain, you'll know it when you see it."

"And is that where he'll be able to see what path he takes?"

Luke nods, "Mhm. Whatever he decides....he'll take that route. You may find a Jedi there and don't worry, she won't bite. Just tell her that Skywalker sent you. She'll know." 

He turns on the bike and revs up the engine, "It was..nice meeting you. Glad it didn't end up into a fight. Take real good care of him. He's gonna need you.......oh!" he looked into the pockets of his robe and takes out a bright red apple then tosses it to Mando. Before it was thrown halfway, the child extended its small handed, making the apple quickly come towards him and into his palms, taking instant small bites out of it, "Feed him too. Poor kid didn't have a proper meal at all. Oh and one more thing....Grogu?" 

The child's ears perked up as his name was called out to him, "Is it's name. Told me back while we were back at town. Interesting name." Luke tilts his head and waves good bye to the two, passing by them and heading straight into the dessert field, "Interesting Jedi. I'm glad he kept you safe, Grogu?" the child looked away from eating and looked at Mando with his big black eyes, "That's your name," he chuckles, "Well, lets head over to Tython then. Hopefully the Jedi there will be able to take you in. We'll see..." He heads back inside his ship, turning it on and beginning to ascend out of the mountains and into the sky. In the distance, Luke watches them as the ship's engines shoot out blue flames and hyper drives out of Tatooine.

"Good luck you two.....and may the force be with you both."


End file.
